


I was not busy when you came

by elegantidler



Series: three days [1]
Category: Bride of Frankenstein (1935), Frankenstein (1931)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantidler/pseuds/elegantidler
Summary: When a stranger appears at your door,feed him for three daysbefore asking who he is,where he’s come from,where he’s headed.
Relationships: The Monster & The Hermit
Series: three days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969522
Kudos: 4





	I was not busy when you came

The man's soft crying and shaking shoulders slowly gave way to the deep even breathing of sleep as he turned his face to the side, eyes closed, features soft.

His hand was still resting on the man's shoulder, rising and falling in time with his breathing. The wool of his clothing was rough and not quite pleasant under his palm but he could feel the warmth of the man’s body through the fabric.

It was…

It was warm like those first rays of the sun, snatched away so quickly for reasons he still did not understand.

Warm like a tiny hand in his, holding a flower, warm like this man's hands, broad and rough as they held his own monstrous one, warm like the tears that had fallen from eyes that did not see to land on their joined hands.

Tears that had fallen in gratitude and happiness, not fear or revulsion or horror.

This man had seen his pain and hunger and need when no one else could bear to look.

This man had taken his hand and led him, had taken his terrible hand to his heart when he reached out.

He didn’t have a word for this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Naomi Shihab Nye's Red Brocade https://poets.org/poem/red-brocade


End file.
